


Kingdom Hearts III: Everything Changes

by ScorpioGirl1987



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action, Adventure, Crime, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Mystery, Romance, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioGirl1987/pseuds/ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Xehenort rises from the ashes and gathers up a new Organization XIII, he is back with a vengeance to start another Keyblade War. It's a race against time as Sora, Riku, Kairi, and surprising friends and allies work together to prevent another Keyblade War, and stop Xehenort once and for all. Sokai, Taqua, Namixas, RikuOC Rated for swearing and violence. My version of KH3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Shape Of Things To Come

To this day, the origins of Kingdom Hearts remains a mystery. Legends say that the keyblade was made to protect Kingdom Hearts. The first key bearer held the responsibility to defend the then connected worlds. The first key bearer trained many in the arts of the key blade.

Almost a century ago, a young, rogue Keyblade Master plunged the true Kingdom Hearts to whereabouts unknown. That unfortunate event plunged the keybearers into war against each other. Friends against friends, brother against brother...they all fought until there were barely anyone left.

Light still remained in the hearts of children. Their innocence, carefree, and loving personas rebuilt the worlds. Eighteen years before Xehenort's battle with Masters Eraqus and Aqua, Terra, and Ventus, a x-blade was created, but shortly after the battle began, it was shattered. Seven hearts of pure lights floated form the shattered x-blade and floated in space. One light found its' way to a baby girl named Ella- who would later be known as Cinderella. However, not all seven lights found their way to pure hearts at the same time. Two years after Cinderella's birth, a light found it's way to a baby girl named Aurora- despite the wicked curse set upon her by a cruel fairy named Maleficent. Another two years passed before another light found it's way into a fair baby girl named Snow White. For some reason, the four remaining lights remained lost until six years after Snow White's birth, to a baby girl named Belle. The remaining three seemed to wait every two years before finally Alice received the last pure light.

We have yet to have a Princess of Heart who is also a key bearer...until Princess Kairi accidentally inherited Master Aqua's keyblade.

XXX

"I think I'm starting to get it."

Lea and Kairi were training with Master Yen Sid and Riku. Donald and Goofy were watching. It was Lea who spoke.

"Good job, Lea!" Kairi complimented and smiled. She was a little freaked out at first when she discovered that her kidnapper is now a key bearer, but, after some explanations, she let bygones be bygones. They became friends.

"You two have improved tremendously." Yen Sid spoke. "Doubtless you'll receive the mark of mastery soon."

Donald and Goofy cheered for them. Kairi smiled at her friends, then sobered up and looked around. "Where's Sora? I haven't seen him in weeks."

"I sense he is on Destiny Islands." Yen Sid replied.

"He probably needs some time." Riku nodded towards Kairi. "Almost getting lost in the darkness and failing your Mark of Mastery exam after working so hard to get it does a lot to a person."

Goofy and Donald shared worried looks. "Gawrsh. I hope he's all right."

"He will be!" Donald declared. "No matter what happens to him, Sora always bounces back!" Goofy smiled and nodded.

"Now, there are matters at hand we need to discuss." Everyone turned their attention to Yen Sid. "I fear that war may be upon us once again."

"The Keyblade War." Mickey quickly explained the history of the first Keyblade War.

"How do we prevent it?" Riku asked.

"I'm afraid...the only way to prevent it would be to stop Xehenort once and for all." Yen Sid replied. "I sense he is planning to recreate the x-blade- a counterpart to the true Kingdom Hearts containing the seven hearts of pure light."

"I'm guessing the seven hearts are the seven princesses of heart." Kairi guessed.

"You guessed correct, Kairi." Yen Sid nodded. He continued. "The seven lights must battle with the thirteen darknesses in order to avoid another Keyblade War...and stop Xehenort once and for all."

"Seven lights?" Goofy repeated, stroking his chin in thought.

"Against thirteen darknesses?" Donald raised an eyebrow. "That's not very good odds."

"So, the thirteen darknesses...they wouldn't happen to be Xehenort himself plus the reborn members of Organization XIII, would they?"

"Looks like it." Mickey commented. "Xehenort might also target the Princesses of Heart again, too. We need seven guardians to protect the princesses."

"Shouldn't we warn the princesses, then?" Kairi asked aghast.

"That we should." Riku nodded. He paused for a second. "Master Yen Sid, who are the other three guardians of light? There's me, Kairi, Sora, and Lea. Who are the others?"

"Aqua, Terra, and Ventus." Yen Sid replied. "They fought Xehenort almost thirteen years ago. Afterwards, they disappeared."

"I'm hoping one of them's in the Realm of Darkness. At least we'll know where they are." Mickey sighed.

Goofy, Donald, and Kairi looked worried. "We can open a portal to the Realm of Darkness, right?"

"It will not be easy. But we are going to do it." Yen Sid spoke up.

"Okay...so, we need to open up the Realm of Darkness for a while to get whoever is in there out and we need to warn the princesses of the danger." Riku summed up.

"Precisely." Yen Sid nodded once.

"Wait, shouldn't Sora be here for this?" Donald asked, glancing at the door as though expecting Sora to burst through at that moment. "Where is he?"

"Donald, Goofy, why don't ya check up on Sora at Destiny Islands?" Mickey suggested. "Riku, you, Master Yen Sid, and I will find a way to open up a portal to the Dark Realm. Kairi, you and Lea warn the princesses of the danger."

Everyone nodded. Donald and Goofy ran from the tower. Kairi turned to Mickey. "I discovered a way to contact the princesses without going to their worlds." She touched her necklace. "This necklace connects my heart with other people- especially the princesses. I can visit their dreams or call them to mine."

"What the hell am I supposed to do, then?" Lea asked.

"You may train a bit more." Yen Sid suggested.

"Fine..."

XXX

Sora lay on his back on the beach. The sky seemed to darken and the ground hardening. He opened his eyes and sat up. His frown deepened with confusion as he stood next to Riku and Kairi, who were holding keyblades. Across from the trio were another trio of key bearers. A tall woman in her late twenties with short, blue hair and blue eyes; a man in his early thirties with longish medium brown hair, golden eyes, and dark skin; and another man in his mid-twenties who was the spitting image of Roxas. All three were holding keyblades and looking sad. To Sora's other side were Axel, Roxas, Namine, and another girl with short, black hair and blue eyes. All four were also holding keyblades and look sad. Roxas, Roxas' look-alike, and the black haired girl all fused with Sora. Namine fused with Kairi. The brown haired man smiled wickedly and seemed to age up fifty years. Sora gasped as the man raised up his hand against Sora, who fell through a dark abyss. Someone on each side grabbed each of his hands. Riku was holding one hand, smiling at Sora, while holding hands with their friends on Destiny Islands, Twilight Town, and Hollow Bastian. Kairi was holding his other hand. Holding Kairi's other hand were Sora's friends from the rest of the worlds he's been to.

Sora landed softly in a forest. In a meadow was a hole in the ground with a soft light shining through it. The light grew stronger until it almost blinded Sora with light. When Sora opened his eyes again, he was at what looked like Disney Castle. In the back of the room, Minnie knelt next to a casket with- to Sora's horror- Mickey laying dead in the casket. On each side of Sora, stood Donald and Goofy. They were standing with their backs to each other, arms folded. Goofy looked guilty, sad, ashamed, and angry while Donald looked betrayed, angry, and hurt. Sora took a step forwards, but a huge explosion threw him backwards. He landed on what felt like a soft bed. Sora sighed in content and started to fall asleep, when he felt something drip on his head. He flinched and opened his eyes. Sora gasped in horror and his eyes widened. Kairi was pinned to the ceiling, empty eyes wide open in shock, her stomach slashed and bleeding profusely. All of a sudden, the ceiling burst into flames consuming Kairi.

"NO!" Sora yelled as he sat up quickly. He panted for breath and looked around. He sighed in relief when he found himself back at his beach. It was all a dream! He rubbed his head absentmindedly. The sky darkened slowly. 'Huh? That's weird...' Sora stood up and looked around. Coconut-sized balls of blue and black lights suddenly appeared around him. He summoned his keyblade and fought them off. As he fought off the last one, he spotted a strange old man with darkened skin, white hair, and golden eyes hiding in the trees. "Hey!" Sora called to him. He ran towards the old man, but he disappeared through a Corridor of Darkness. "What the hell...?"

The clouds disappeared when the old man did. Sora heard engines running and looked towards the ocean. A red gummi ship was approaching. The ship landed on the beach and the dome opened.

"SORA!" Donald and Goofy yelled excitedly.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora ran up to them and hugged them. "I missed you guys!"

"We missed you, too!" Goofy said. "Where you been these last few months?"

Sora shrugged and smiled. "Keyblade training."

"Well, everyone's at Mysterious Tower." Donald reported. He and Goofy brought Sora up to speed on everything that's been going on the last few months.

"Wow...sounds like we're really in for it." Sora commented.

XXX

In Where Nothing Gathers, Xehenort sat on the highest throne. Only two remained empty. Xehenort smiled around at his accomplices.

"My friends...we have work to do."


	2. Mysterious Return

Aqua and Ansem sat silently at the beach in the Dark Meridian. That particular spot was the only area with light, even if it's barely bright. Ansem the Wise revealed to Aqua that Sora is a keyblade wielder. His memory is fading. He can barely remember names and faces and places he's been. Whereas, Aqua can remember everything about her life and the people she met.

"When we get out of here," Aqua spoke up addressing Ansem. "we can find Master Yen Sid and the king. They can help get your memory back."

Ansem was silent for a few minutes. "I feel that my memories...may not be worth returning. I am not sure I want to go back."

Aqua nodded to show she understood. Suddenly, a bright light shone brighter than the little light they have, and grew to the size of a door. Aqua gasped and jumped up. "What is that?"

"A door to the light realm, perhaps?" Ansem guessed.

Aqua took a few steps closer to it. Who opened it? Was it Sora? She turned back to Ansem, who smiled wanely. "You go on ahead. I may need more time before I decide anything."

"Are you sure?" Aqua asked. "We don't know when the next door will open."

Ansem nodded. "I thank you for keeping me company in such a lonesome place. I hope you find what you're looking for."

Aqua smiled and nodded. "You're welcome. And thank you." She turned and walked through the light. It led her plunging down into deep waters. Aqua held her breath and swam to the surface and gasped for breath. Bright sunlight hit her hard. She groaned aloud and blinked rapidly. She could see an island in the distance and swam to shore. Shivering and shaking from hunger and thirst, the Keyblade Master slowly stood up and surveyed the island. 'Hmm. Have I been here before? Why did I end up here and not the Land of Departure?' She heard voices inland and started heading towards them. She noticed some star shaped fruits on the ground. 'Now I know why this island is so familiar! I met Sora and Riku on this island! I wonder if they're still here.' Three kids, two boys and a girl, walked out of the trees towards the picnic. They noticed Aqua.

"Hey!" One boy, holding a ball called out.

Slightly embarrassed, Aqua cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize...I thought whoever set up this picnic just up and left and forgot about it."

"Well, I was gonna say..." The shorter boy said. He looked Aqua up and down. "Hey, we've never seen you before. Are you new around here?"

"Something like that." Aqua replied. "I'm Aqua."

"Nice to meet you, Aqua." The girl replied. "I'm Selphie. This is Tidus and Wakka."

"Nice to meet you three." Aqua smiled. "Um...I'm a little disoriented. I haven't been out of my...hole for a while..."

"Oh, I can help you." Tidus spoke up.

"How come you always help the damsels in distress?" Wakka asked, irritated.

"Because I'm older and smarter and handsomer." Tidus replied pointedly.

"Oh, yeah? I challenge you to a game of blitzball!" Wakka declared.

"You're on!" Tidus replied. "Winner helps the girl!"

"Uh, guys, she kind of needs help like, now." Selphie pointed out. The boys ignored her and continued at it. She sighed, shook her head, and turned to Aqua. "Never mind them. Are you hungry? I brought along a lot of food just in case we're here longer than anticipated."

Aqua hesitated. She really didn't want to impose, but, she is really hungry. "Okay...if you don't mind."

"Oh, not at all." Selphie sat on the blanket and unloaded food and drinks. "So, where are you from?" Aqua again hesitated before speaking. She knew there are other worlds out there, and they had to protect the balance. Selphie smiled as she read her expression. "It's all right. I know there are other worlds out there besides this one. My friends Sora, Riku, and Kairi have been all over."

Aqua perked up at the names. "Sora, Riku, and Kairi?"

"Yeah. You know them?"

"Once when they were all little. I met Riku and Sora here on this island, but, I met Kairi somewhere else." Aqua explained. "How did Kairi end up here?"

Selphie shrugged. "No one knows. She arrived during the meteor shower. Her world probably fell into darkness or something."

"Oh." Aqua nodded. "May I ask why Sora, Riku, and Kairi travel around?"

"They're keyblade wielders." Selphie said. "Sora and Riku took their Mark of Mastery exam."

Aqua was surprised and saddened by this. Her friendships with Terra and Ven ended badly because she received the mark, but Terra didn't. "Do you know who received it?"

"Yeah. Riku's a master. Sora failed his exam." Selphie nodded.

'Crap...this is not going to end well...' Aqua looked down.

"Hey, don't worry." Selphie said reassuringly, reading Aqua's expression. "Sora's strong. He's really proud and supportive of Riku."

"Oh. I'm sure they are." Aqua smiled and chuckled lightly. All of a sudden, a few Heartless showed up around the friends. Selphie screamed and jumped up. The boys whipped around and stared in shock.

"Aw, crap!" Tidus exclaimed.

Aqua too jumped up and summoned her keyblade. "Get to safety!"

Selphie and Tidus obeyed, but Wakka stayed and bounced his ball up and down lightly. "Let's play ball!" He threw his ball at a Heartless, but it bounced off it's head and landed on the sand. The Heartless stood nonplussed. A few Heartless jumped Wakka and tackled him to the ground. "AAAHHH! GET 'EM OFF, GET 'EM OFF, GET 'EM OFF!"

Tidus ran over with a large stick and beat the Heartless off his friend. Aqua fought off the remaining Heartless and took a breath.

"What were those things?" She asked.

"Heartless. I think." Selphie answered as she ran over. "I'm not sure why they came here, though."

"Okay. Well, thank you for all your help." Aqua replied and waved. She activated her armor and raised her keyblade. 'Please still work...' She successfully opened up a pathway to the Lanes Between. She sighed with relief, then turned to the trio.

"That was so freaking awesome!" Tidus exclaimed excitedly.

"Come visit us again, soon!" Selphie waved. "Oh- and say hi to Sora, Riku, and Kairi!"

"I will." Aqua replied. She got onto her vehicle and zoomed off.

XXX

Kairi went to sleep on a cot made up by the three good fairies. She entered a dimly lit sitting area with dark red furnishings. Aurora, Snow White, Cinderella, Jasmine, and Belle appeared.

"Kairi, how are you?" Snow White asked giving her a hug. Kairi smiled and hugged back.

"I'm doing good. How are you guys?"

"I'm pregnant." Cinderella smiled widely and held her stomache. The girls squealed in excitement and hugged Cinderella.

"Oh, how exciting!" Exclaimed Snow White.

"Congratulations!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Thank you all." Cinderella replied.

"Aladdin and I are finally getting married in a few weeks." Jasmine chimed in. The girls cried in excitement and hugged Jasmine.

Kairi smiled at the princesses. They were all so happy right now and they have famillies. It would kill her if anything happened to them. She looked around and noticed someone missing. "Where's Alice?"

The princesses looked around and grew quiet. "I don't know. You don't think maybe something happened to her?" Aurora asked worriedly.

"Maybe she's sick." Cinderella suggested.

"Or maybe she's growing up and forgot she's a princess." Belle suggested shrugging. They all looked at her. "It could happen."

"Well, let's hope that's what happened to Alice." Kairi commented. The princesses nodded in agreement. "Anyway, the reason I called you here, ladies is..." She sighed. "Xehenort's back. He wants to start another keyblade war, which would be disastrous. He needs us princesses to create the keyblade that started the first war: the x-blade."

The princesses of heart looked worried, scared, or both. Aurora finally broke the silence. "I remember the war and later, us being kidnapped and our hearts stolen, but..what Xehenort is doing seems much more severe."

Kairi nodded. "There are seven lights and thirteen darknesses. The two must fight each other. If light prevails over dark, we'll all be safe. Seven guardians are to protect us princesses."

"Okay, I know there's Sora, the king, you, Riku; Lea, was it?" Belle asked. Kairi nodded to confirm. "So, who are the other three?"

"Terra, Aqua, and Ventus." Kairi answered. Snow White, Cinderella, and Aurora all gasped in recognition. Kairi turned to the three. "You know them?"

"Why, yes." Cinderella nodded. "Terra helped me against these monsters on my way to the ball, Ventus helped me make my ball gown, and Aqua helped me find my true love."

"I never got the pleasure of meeting Aqua, but, Terra saved me from monsters, too." Snow White revealed. "Ventus helped me in the woods when I was lost and frightened. He lead me to the Dwarves'

cottage."

"I never met either of them." Aurora shook her head. "But the three good fairies told me they helped get my heart back, and led my true love to me."

Kairi smiled. "Those sound like amazing stories." She sobered up. "The thing is, no one's seen nor heard from the trio for over ten years. We think one of them might be in the Realm of Darkness, and we've yet to find a portal to open it up. Ven's body is somewhere safe, but his heart is missing, and we have no leads on Terra."

"I'll do some research on the Realm of Darkness." Belle spoke up. "I'll also research on the Keyblade War, the x-blade, and Kingdom Hearts."

"That would be great." Kairi nodded. "I'm sure Sora, Donald, and Goofy will pay a visit. You can update them then."

"Absolutely."

"Now...we are all lucky to have friends and/or husbands to keep us safe from any harm." Kairi stated seriously. "We can't let ourselves become the x-blade. It will end badly."

"We understand." Snow White nodded. "I hope this whole mess will end soon."

"Me too." Kairi replied. "Well, I better get back to the real world. I'll check up on you guys every week to make sure you are safe."

"Okay. Bye, Kairi. Say hi to Sora for us!" Cinderella said, smiling.

"See you later!"

XXX

Kairi woke up to find Riku, Mickey, and Lea around Yen Sid's desk. She told them about her meeting with the princesses.

"Alice is missing?" Mickey asked worriedly.

"She's probably in her own world, but, forgot she's a princess." Kairi said. "Could that happen?"

"It's possible." Mickey stroked his chin in thought. "We'll send Sora, Donald, and Goofy to investigate."

As if on cue, Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked through the door. Kairi, Riku, and Mickey turned to greet them.

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed. She ran over to him and gave him a hug. After pulling away, Kairi slugged her friend. "You jerk! Why haven't I heard from you in weeks?"

"I'm sorry. I should have sent a message." Sora said slightly guilty. "I just...I knew you were busy."

"I still would have loved to hear from you." Kairi said pointedly.

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll be more attentive." Sora said sincerely.

"I'm holding you to that." Kairi smiled. She summoned her keyblade. "Remember- I know how to use a keyblade."

"Ooohhh." Riku and Lea chimed. Everyone else chuckled.

"Better be careful, Sora." Donald half-jokingly waved a finger at him.

Sora chuckled. "I'll keep my promise. Don't worry."

"Now, then. Shall we get down to business?" Everyone turned to Yen Sid. Before he could speak, however, the door opened once again. Everyone turned to the door and their eyes widened and their mouths dropped open in shock at their visitor.

"Aqua?"


	3. Xehenort

Everyone stood in shock as they saw Aqua smiling at the doorway. She stepped forward. "Master Yen Sid, King Mickey." She greeted.

"It's great to see you again, Aqua." Mickey said, smiling. "How did you escape?"

Aqua was slightly surprised. "A door opened in front of me. Someone let me out. I-I thought it might have been Sora..." She looked around at Sora and his friends. They look so grown up.

"Um...I gladly would have pulled you out of the Realm of Darkness, but, it wasn't me who pulled you out." Sora admitted. "You must have a good friend out there."

'Please be Terra.' Aqua thought to herself.

"Aqua, was there anyone else in the Realm that you know?" Mickey asked. "Terra? Ventus?"

Aqua looked down sadly. "No. They weren't in there, I'm afraid."

Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Sora looked solemn. "We're also trying to figure out where Ven's heart is. Any ideas?"

"No idea about Ven's heart, but, I hid him in our home world." Aqua revealed.

"Great! Maybe if we see him, we'll be able to figure out where his heart is." Sora said happily.

"Before you depart, I must give you some protocol to stop Xehenort once and for all." Everyone turned their attention to Yen Sid. He brought Aqua up to speed on what's been happening the last thirteen years.

Aqua was devastated. "So we didn't save everyone after all."

"Well, as long as Xehenort's around, there will always be some sort of drama going on." Riku spoke up. "At least now, you have backup."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Aqua smiled, grateful to know she still has friends. "Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it."

"No problem!" Kairi smiled.

"Now, then..." Everyone turned back to Yen Sid. "long ago, Ansem the Wise did extensive research on the Keyblade War and the x-blade. However, the data was scattered amongst some worlds."

"So, we need to go to all the worlds to gather up the data." Riku surmised.

"Not all of them." Yen Side explained. "Some worlds are familiar to you, but, others are new. I shall provide you with a list. Be warned. This is the toughest journey you may face yet. Xehenort is more powerful than before. He may turn friends against friends in order to start a keyblade war. Be on your feet and use your head. Loyalty and trust are your greatest weapons."

"Yes, sir!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy said simultaneously. Riku, Lea, Kairi, and Aqua nodded.

"Safe travels." Yen Sid stood. "And good luck."

XXX

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Aqua, and Lea all fit into the Gummi Ship. The Gummi Ship had been expanded and remodeled to fit up to twelve people. The dashboard now included a twenty-six by eighteen inch screen.

"What's that?" Sora asked, pointing to the screen.

"This is a communicator screen." Donald explained.

"We can call people from other worlds who also have a communicator screen." Goofy explained. "Just call Cid and he'll path you through."

"'Patch' you through." Donald corrected. "Just dial three- six- two- five to contact Cid."

"Okay." Sora tapped the numbers in. A few minutes later, Cid appeared.

"Well, if it isn't Sora!" Cid exclaimed. "How you doing, kid?"

"Hey, Cid! I'm doing well." Sora replied. "How are things over at Hollow Bas...I mean Radiant Garden?"

"Looking more and more like Radiant Garden used to every day." Cid replied. "Stop by along the way."

"We will!" Sora replied. A thought occurred to him, and he smiled wide. "Hey, Cid...can you patch us through to just about anybody?"

"As long as they have a communicator." Cid replied.

"Okay, can you patch us through to Santa Clause?" Sora asked eagerly.

Cid was confused. "Of all the people you wanna talk to, you wanna talk to freaking Santa Clause?!"

"Yes, please!" Sora nodded.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Sora, for the last time, Santa Clause does not-"

"Ho, ho, ho!" Santa appeared on the screen. Riku gasped and stared in shock.

"SANTA! OH MY GOD! I know him! I know him!" Sora screamed excitedly.

"Nice lungs." Lea commented.

"Well, hello, Sora! Are you being a good boy this year?" Santa greeted.

"I am!" Sora said earnestly. "Oh!" He turned to Riku, who was still shocked. "Riku! See? See? See? I told you he was real!"

"You called Santa just to prove to Riku he was real?" Kairi asked in astonishment.

"Yep!" Sora smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe in you, Santa." Riku finally said.

"Quite all right, my boy." Santa replied.

"Hey, Santa, before I forget, is everything all right in Halloween and Christmas towns?" Sora asked, sobered up.

"Yes, it is." Santa nodded. "Not a Heartless in sight."

"That's good."

"All right, then. Good day and good luck on your journey! And remember: be good." Santa said.

"We will. Bye, Santa." Sora replied.

XXX

A few hours later, they landed on the Land of Departure. However, Riku, Sora, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy remembered this place differently.

"Wait...this is the Land of Departure?" Riku asked as they got off the ship.

"Yeah. The castle's just up here." Aqua led the way. Mickey and Riku hung back.

"Mickey, this is Castle Oblivion." Riku whispered. "The Organization took control of that castle. If Xehenort and Lea are back, the rest of the Organization might be back as well. Shouldn't we tell Aqua?"

"Yeah." Mickey sighed. "She is not going to be happy."

"What about Sora? His, Donald's, and Goofy's memories were wiped out in there." Riku glanced at the castle. "I think we should tell them."

"I agree." Mickey nodded. They ran to catch up with everyone. "Wait! Aqua, Sora, Donald, Goofy; there's something you should know." Aqua, Sora, Donald, and Goofy turned to face Mickey and Riku. "This castle was taken under siege by Organization XIII." Aqua gasped in horror. "I'm not sure if they're still in control, but, we need to be careful."

"Well, we'll just have to siege it back, then!" Sora said confidently.

"There's something else." Riku spoke up. "Sora, you, Donald, and Goofy have been through this castle before. After we defeated Ansem."

Sora was confused. "But I don't remember it."

"That's because someone wiped your memories...then put you to sleep in order to restore those memories." Riku explained.

"What?!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy exclaimed. They were angry and confused.

"Who's responsible? The Organization?" Aqua asked.

"Yes." Mickey answered. "That's why we need to be extra careful."

Sora turned to Riku. "How come you never told me this?"

"It never came up." Riku shrugged. "I'm sorry."

Sora sighed and shook his head. "I guess it really doesn't matter now."

Riku sighed silently in relief. Aqua sighed. "Sora, I'm so sorry." Everyone turned to her in shock. "I created Castle Oblivion to keep Ven safe. I had no idea the Organization would use it."

Sora smiled at Aqua. "Don't apologize. You didn't know this would happen."

"So, that's where we were before we woke up in Twilight Town!" Goofy exclaimed. "Thanks for clearin' that up, Riku."

"No problem."

"Fellas, we better scope the area for Heartless." Mickey spoke up. "Aqua, you and Sora find Ven. The rest scour the area for Heartless."

"Got it, Your Majesty!" Donald and Goofy saluted King Mickey and ran off.

Aqua and Sora ran into the castle. The entrance hall was pure white. At the end was a small flight of stairs leading to a door.

"It's so strange. I can't remember, but...it feels like I've been here before." Sora said aloud.

Aqua looked around and listened carefully. "Sounds like no one's here. Let's go." They went up a few flights of stairs before hitting a secret room. "Here we are. The Chamber of Repose."

Sora opened the door. The room was empty save for a high backed throne. Atop it sat a boy with a striking resemblance of Roxas. "Is that Ven?"

Aqua smiled at Sora and nodded. She walked over and knelt next to her friend. Ven still looked asleep. His appearance only looked as if he only aged a couple of years rather than just over a decade. Sora smiled in relief. 'That was easy.' He noticed that Ven smiled at the same time he did and chuckled.

Aqua turned to Sora. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just...we smiled at the exact same time. I thought it was kind of funny." Sora shrugged.

Aqua laughed softly and sighed. "I just wish I knew where his heart is."

Sora stroked his chin thoughtfully. Strangely enough, Ven's expression turned thoughtfull as well. "Hey...what? He has the same expressions I do. How is that possible?"

Aqua looked back and forth between Sora and Ven. "It really is strange. Unless...unless you hold a part of him."

Sora instinctively touched his chest where his heart is. A far off memory came to him. A bubble with a tiny, shining light floated slowly down to him and asked if it could stay with Sora for a while. Was that Ven? He looked up at Aqua.

"I think you're right." Sora said softly. "Kairi passed her heart on to me when she was kidnapped by Maleficent. I had to stab myself with a keyblade in order to free her heart."

"That was very brave and noble of you." Aqua smiled. "I think I know a way to transfer Ven's heart back to his body, but, it'll be risky."

"I'm willing to take that risk." Sora brought up his fist to punctuate his statement.

Aqua smiled in relief. "How did I know you'd say that?"

Sora chuckled, then sobered up. "There's something else you should know: because I stabbed myself, I have a Nobody- Roxas. He looks exactly like Ven."

"Oh. Is there any way to tell them apart?" Aqua wanted to know.

Sora stroked his chin in thought. "Hmmm. Roxas doesn't have Ven's shoulder armor...and he wears a bracelet and two rings."

Aqua nodded and summoned her keyblade. "Okay. Are you ready?" Sora nodded. Aqua aimed her keyblade at Sora and summoned up a ball of light and focused on Sora's heart. Three blurred figures appeared in the ball: Ven, Roxas, and a girl with short black hair. She focused on Ven's heart and slowly pulled it out of Sora and back into Ven's body. Sora collapsed and groaned slightly. Ven also groaned slightly and opened his eyes and looked up.

"Uhhh...what happened?" Ven asked weakly. He noticed Aqua smiling widely at him, her eyes brimmed with tears. "Aqua?"

"Ven." Aqua choked out. She ran to Ven and pulled him into a hug. Ven hugged her back. "You're okay!"

"So are you." Ven replied, chuckling. "How long was I out? And..." He looked around. "What happened to this castle?"

Sora regained his strength and stood up, smiling at the two friends. "I'll leave you two to catch up."

Ven and Aqua jumped and turned to Sora. Aqua smiled. "Ven, this is Sora. He kept your heart safe while you were sleeping."

"Oh..." Ven stood up, shakily and smiled at Sora. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Sora held his hand out for Ven to shake. "It's nice to finally officially meet you, Ven."

Ven shook Sora's hand. "You too, Sora."

Sora turned to Aqua. "I'll be outside."

"Okay. We'll be out soon." Aqua replied.

XXX

Sora ran outside just as his friends gathered in the courtyard.

"It worked." Sora announced. "Ven is back, and as good as new." Mickey, Donald, and Goofy jumped for joy and cheered, Kairi and Riku laughed triumphantly. Sora grinned from ear-to-ear. "He and Aqua are catching up on each other. They'll be out soon."

"Well, even more good news: there are no Heartless or Nobodies in this world." Mickey announced to Sora.

Sora was about to respond, when a Dark Corridor opened up near them. Everyone summoned their weapons, readying themselves. Mickey let out a gasp as he recognized their guest.

"Xehenort!" Mickey exclaimed. He stroked his chin. "Hmm. You're younger than I remember."

"Two words, mouse: time travel." Xehenort explained. He raised his hand and formed a barrier around Sora's friends, who gasped or yelled out in surprise.

Sora glanced at his friends and glared at Xehenort. "Let my friends go!"

"In a moment." Xehenort said dismissively. "First, let me give you an update: the Keyblade War is upon us. The thirteen darknesses must fight the seven lights. I would like you to join."

"What the hell makes you think I'd ever even consider joining?!" Sora glared at the man.

"Perhaps if I break every bone in the king's body." He snapped his fingers, and Mickey collapsed on the ground trying to breathe.

"King Mickey!" Donald yelled out in fright. He turned to glare at Xehenort, who turned to Donald and smirked.

"Or, what if I gave the duck stage five stomache cancer?" Xehenort snapped his fingers, and Donald keeled over, clutching his stomach. He coughed up blood.

"Don't do it, Sora!" Donald managed to choke out.

Sora started to look a little panicked. Xehenort smirked and continued. "Or let's see how Goofy does without his lungs." Goofy's eyes widened in horror, and he tried to shield himself. Unfortuneately, the spell broke through the shield, Goofy collapsed to the floor, wheezing. "Or, say I electrocute Riku." He snapped his fingers, and Riku was struck by lightning and fell to the ground.

Sora took a few heaving breaths. He was shaking with anger, but tried to control himself. "No."

"Well, then." Xehenort thrust his hand forward. A beam of white light rushed towards Sora, who held his keyblade up to shield himself. However, he felt someone push him away, then burst into screams of pain. He unshielded himself and looked down in horror. Kairi was writhing on the floor in pain, clutching her bleeding face. Xehenort spoke. "Well! I guess your princess isn't as helpless as I thought."

Sora glared at Xehenort and summoned his keyblade. "You'll pay."

The villain smirked and summoned his own keyblade. However, his arm was hit with another beam of light. Xehenort yelled out in pain, and dropped his keyblade. He and Sora turned to see Aqua and Ven brandishing their own keyblades. Xehenort chuckled.

"I guess I've been beaten." He smirked at Aqua and Ven. "It was lovely to see you two again." He summoned a Corridor of Darkness and disappeared.

Aqua stared at the spot where her mortal enemy vanished. He looked a lot like Terra. Why? Were they related? She suddenly got a memory. Terra was possessed by Xehenort after their battle. Was he still?

"Aqua! A little help." Ven called to her. He and Sora were already healing up their friends. Aqua grunted in surprise and healed the rest. Everyone who was injured groaned or gasped as they were healed up. They slowly stood and got reacquainted with their surroundings.

"VEN!" Mickey, Donald, and Goofy shouted with glee. They tackle-hugged their long lost friend.

"Whoa!" Ven exclaimed as he tried to balance himself. "Mickey! Donald! Goofy! Oh, I missed you guys!"

"We missed you, too!" Mickey said. He sighed. "Gosh...now we just need to get back to Mysterious Tower to report our encounter with Xehenort to Yen Sid."

Everyone nodded and headed to the gummi ship.

XXX

Somewhere within view of Radiant Garden, a group of fifteen sat around a table, a glass orb in the middle.

"Sora is resilient." Ienzo mused.

"As was expected." Even added. "I don't even know why on earth we are wasting our time with him."

"Because he is a keyblade wielder." Xehenort spoke up. "A very special one, in fact."

Dilan was about to say something, when Maleficent and Pete appeared. Lourd stood up in anger. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Maleficent."Ansem, Seeker of Darkness said. "Why am I not surprised?"

"I hear you are to test the young keybearer's resilience. I want in." Maleficent replied. "I have an idea on how to test his resilience...and to conquer all the worlds."

"And how is that?" Dilan asked.

"I have someone who will get on the inside." A tall, muscular man in his thirties with long black hair tied back and amber eyes walked out of the shadows into the light. "My name is Kira. Yes, I am aware of your plans."

"You speak with such confidence." Master Xehenort mused. "Come. Join us and we shall conquer all the worlds and Kingdom Hearts together."

Kira smiled in satisfaction.

XXX

On Destiny Islands, a girl about seventeen years old with long, curly black hair; amber eyes, wearing a red long sleeved kimono shirt, black pants, a gold belt, black shoes, and black fingerless gloves stood on the beach staring out into the ocean and clutching a photo to her chest.

"I hope this all works out. His life depends on it." She said to herself.


	4. A New Ally

Namine often thought about being her own person. She enjoyed it for almost a year and a half, but she knew she belonged fused with Kairi. After all, she was her other half. She thought of Roxas and how he's always smiling through Sora. He came a long way since he joined, then quit the Organization. While Namine doesn't exist in the outside world, she created her own little world inside Kairi's mind. She was able to communicate with Roxas as well.

"Namine?" Roxas called.

Namine turned to see her friend walk towards her and smiled. "Roxas! It's been a while."

"Yeah." Roxas nodded and smiled. He took Namine's hands in his.

"But...Kairi and Sora aren't together. How are you communicating with me?" Namine wondered.

"I guess we have a strong enough bond to communicate even if Sora and Kairi are in seperate locations." Roxas guessed.

Namine smiled and blushed. "I'd love for us to spend more time together."

"We can create our own little world." Roxas said. He took a slow, deep breath, and closed his eyes. A grassy meadow sprinkled with flowers and surrounded by trees formed around them.

Namine looked around and gasped happily. "Oh, Roxas! This place is beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you." Roxas said coyly.

"Thank you." Namine said. "Not just for the compliments and the meadow. But for being my friend and making me the happiest Nobody ever."

"You're welcome. You make me happy, too."

'Awww! That's so romantic!'

Namine snapped from her thoughts. 'God, Kairi! You can still hear me?'

'You bet I can!' Kairi thought, giggling to herself. 'You two make such a cute couple.'

'Thanks. But we're just friends.'

'But you like him as more than just friends, don't you?' Kairi asked, teasingly.

'...Maybe.' Namine admitted. 'What about you? You think about Sora a lot and you really care about him...'

'Yeah, but...with his job as Key bearer...I mean, I was kidnapped in order to get to him when we were just friends! Imagine if we were in a relationship.' Kairi said.

'Good point. I bet he feels the same way you do.' Namine replied. 'But, what if something happens to Sora and you never got a chance to tell him how you feel?'

'Guess you have a point there.' Kairi said.

XX

'So...how's Namine?' Sora thought with a smile.

'Good. We figured out how to communicate without you and Kairi being together.' Roxas reported.

'That's good. Have you kissed, yet?' Sora asked.

Roxas blushed hard. 'No! We're just friends!'

'But you want to be more, don't you?' Sora teased. 'Come on, Rox! You think about her all the time!'

'I know. I guess...maybe I do have feelings...if Nobodies can feel, anyway.' Roxas sighed.

'Of course, you can! You do already.' Sora replied earnestly.

Roxas smiled. 'Thanks. So, what about you and Kairi? I know you had that nightmare, but...'

Sora sighed. 'I'm just afraid of her being used against me again. And...I am always on travel because of the Keyblade.'

'Good point. But what if something bad happens and you never got a chance to tell her how you feel? Or she never tells you how she feels?' Roxas asked.

'You have a point there.'

"Hey, Sora! Snap out of it!"

Sora shook from his thoughts. "Huh?" His friends were all staring at him. They were on the Gummi ship, but it stopped moving.

"We're here." Riku announced.

Sora noticed his friends getting off the ship. They landed at Mysterious Tower. "Oh. Heh."

"So, what were you thinking about?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, just having a conversation with Roxas." Sora shrugged and interlaced his fingers behind his head.

Kairi nodded. "Oh. Funny. I just had a conversation with Namine."

"Oh. How's she doing?"

"Good. And Roxas?"

"Doing good."

"That's good."

XX

Mickey brought Yen Sid up to speed about what happened at the Land of Departure/Castle Oblivion. The old master stroked his beard in thought.

"This is most troubling." Yen Sid spoke. "Sora...it seems Xehenort will stop at nothing to use you as a vessel. You must not give in no matter what."

"Don't worry. I don't plan to anytime soon." Sora said with confidence.

"If he does, we'll knock some sense into him!" Donald declared, summoning his magistaff.

Everyone chuckled at that. Yen Sid continued. "Now, Aqua, you said there were Heartless on Destiny Island?" Aqua nodded and Sora, Riku, and Kairi looked horrified. "Then you must go check into it."

"Of course, Master." Aqua said. Her friends nodded.

"After that, head to Disney Town. I just heard from Queen Minnie. There's a bit of trouble brewing." Mickey replied. He turned to Goofy. "Goofy, I know there's something important you want to to there. If you have the time, you may do it."

Goofy tried not to look too excited. "Gawrsh, thanks, your majesty!"

"What important thing?" Sora wondered.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Goofy replied. "Right now, we gotta get to Destiny Island!"

"I'll catch up with you guys. I need to tell Master Yen Sid and the king something." Aqua said.

"Okay. See you in a bit." Ven said and waved.

Aqua waited until everyone else left. "Master, when Ven and I saw Xehenort...he looked a lot like Terra. Then I remembered: Xehenort possessed Terra after our battle with him."

Mickey and Yen Sid looked shocked. "Well, at least we know what happened to him."

Aqua looked down in sadness. How will she ever tell Ven? He worshiped Terra. He'll be crushed. "I just don't think I can tell Ven. The thought of Terra being possessed by Xehenort and doing these horrible things would kill him."

"While I admire your concern for Ventus...I think it would be better if he found out from you rather than someone else." Mickey spoke up. "Yeah, it would be bad news, but at least you'd be honest. That's better than keeping it a secret from him. And considering we're trying to prevent another keyblade war, and we need every key bearer we can find...keeping secrets from one another is the last thing we need."

Aqua sighed and nodded. "I understand. I just hope he doesn't take it too hard."

"Ventus is strong. He'll be able to adjust." Yen Sid replied.

"Yeah. You're right." Aqua said, smiling. "Thank you, Master, your majesty."

XXX

"Everything looks peaceful."

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ven, Lea, Donald, and Goofy jumped off the Gummi Ship and looked around.

"I don't hear any screaming, either. So it can't be too bad." Riku commented.

"Yeah. Okay, let's head to the middle of the island, so we can separate and search the island better." Riku said, taking the leadership role. Sora tried to hide his slight jealousy.

"Gawrsh. Shouldn't we wait for-"

A portal appeared, and everyone except Ven drew their weapons. "Relax, guys. It's just Aqua."

Aqua zoomed out on her vehicle, landed, shed her armor, and put away her keyblade. "Hello, again."

"Hey! We were about to head to the middle of the island to spread out better." Kairi announced.

"All right. Let's go."

XX

The middle of the island was a lush meadow surrounded by trees. A small cave sat at the edge of the trees; a small stream flowing from it.

"There's something magical about this place." Aqua sighed.

"Yeah. I feel it, too." Donald commented.

Riku once again took charge. "All right. We'll seperate into groups of two. Sora, Donald, you go north. Kairi, Aqua, you go west. Lea, Ven, you to east; and Goofy and I will go south. We'll meet back here in three hours."

Everyone set off in their respective directions. Riku and Goofy didn't run into Heartless, but they somehow got separated after an hour.

"Goofy?" Riku called as he looked around. He groaned. "Oh, goddammit. You better have a good sense of direction!" He continued walking and thought about how Goofy...probably isn't the smartest. "Hmm. Good thing this island is fairly small, or else he'd be screwed." He continued walking and stopped when he heard something. Whiz by him. He whipped towards the sound and saw an arrow sticking out of a tree. Tensing up, and expecting danger, the new Keyblade Master summoned his keyblade. "Who's there? Show yourself, coward!"

"Sorry! Oh, God. I thought I was the only one in this area!" A girl his age with long curly black hair and amber eyes walked from behind a couple of trees holding her hands up in surrender. She sighed. "I'm sorry. I was just practicing. I didn't mean to scare you."

Riku lowered his weapon and stared at the girl. She's kind of pretty. "Uh...it's okay. Um, I wasn't scared, I am just extremely careful."

The girl smiled and nodded. "One can't be too careful, right?"

Riku nodded. "I'm Riku, by the way."

"Reiko." The girl introduced. "It's nice to meet you, Riku."

"You too." Riku replied. "So...this is kind of a weird question, but have you seen little black monsters with golden eyes?"

"Heartless? No, I haven't." Reiko asked.

"Oh, you know about the Heartless, then." Riku guessed.

"And the Nobodies." Reiko replied. "My ex-boyfriend and I have been to a few worlds."

Riku nodded to show he was listening. "Oh. Which ones?"

"Our home world, Fira Empire; Radiant Garden, and here." Reiko smiled. "I actually just moved here with my parents and younger brother."

"That's cool." Riku replied. "So...are you an archer?"

Reiko shook her head. "Shirukenist. I can pin a target ten feet away without killing it, and I'm very stealthy."

"Impressive." Riku smiled. "I just received my Mark of Mastery for the Keyblade."

"Oh...well, congratulations, Master Riku." Reiko bowed respectfully.

"Thanks." Riku quickly checked his watch. He had one more hour before he was supposed to meet his friends. "Hey, why don't you come with me? You can meet my friends."

Reiko was surprised at the gesture. "Sure, why not?"

The two chatted on the way to the gummi ship. The rest of the group was already there by the gummi ship.

"Yo, Riku. I thought we were Heartless hunting, not picking up chicks?" Lea commented.

Sora and Kairi giggled as Riku's face burned scarlet. "I did not pi-" He sighed in frustration and shook his head. "Goofy and I got seperated, and I ran into her."

"Oh, that's where you went! I couldn't find you." Goofy spoke up.

"Sorry." Riku shrugged.

"Oh, that's all right." Goofy grinned.

"So, anyway, guys, this is Reiko. She just moved here with her family." Riku introduced. "Reiko, these are my friends Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Lea, Ven, and Aqua."

"It's nice to meet all of you." Reiko smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Sora replied. Kairi nodded in agreement.

"Reiko is a Shirukenist." Riku explained. "She can pin a target ten feet away without killing it."

"Impressive." Lea raised an impressed eyebrow.

"Thanks!" Reiko replied. "Well, I hate to cut this meeting short, but, I have to go home now. I'll see you guys around."

"Okay, see ya." Riku said, trying not to hide his disappointment. He watched as she walked off.

Sora smirked, interlaced his fingers behind his head, and leaned over a bit. "Hot enough for you, Riku?"

"Smoking." Riku said half-consciously. He snapped from his thoughts at the sound of his friends' laughing. He turned and blushed. "Uh...I-I mean...the weather!"

"Oh, right, sure!" Sora rolled his eyes disbelievingly.

"Awww! Riku has a crush!" Kairi gushed.

"Oh, I do not!" Riku shot back, still red-faced. He calmed down. "Actually, I was thinking...Reiko would be a big help in our war against the Xehenorts."

"Ha. You just want to get into her pants!" Lea accused, teasingly.

"I think Riku has a point." Aqua spoke up before Riku could retaliate. "We need all the help we can get."

"I don't know..." Donald said, shaking his head slowly. "How do we know we can trust her?"

"She doesn't smell like darkness, and Kairi doesn't look sick, so we know she's on the good side." Riku stated, folding his arms.

"I agree. We do need all the help we can get." Goofy replied.

"Yeah!" Ven nodded. Sora nodded in agreement.

"Great! I'll see if I can find her and tell her." Riku replied before running off.

"Look how fast he runs after the girl of his dreams." Lea snickered. Everyone else joined.

XXX

Riku caught up with Reiko in the town square. "Hey, Reiko, wait up!"

Reiko turned around to see Riku running towards her, out of breath. "Hey, Riku."

"Hey. Um...I know this is last-minute, but...with Xehenort- you've heard of him, right?" Reiko nodded and Riku continued. "Good. He is trying to start a keyblade war. We need as many people on our side as possible. With your stealth and shiruken skills, you'd be a big help."

"You're asking someone you just met and hardly know to join your crew of superheroes?" Reiko raised an eyebrow.

"I know it's a little...weird, but...well, we do need help." Riku shrugged.

Reiko smiled and nodded. "Sure. Why not? I'll join!"

"Great!"

"Oh, first I have to feed my family some bullcrap story. I doubt they'd be okay with me leaving on some dangerous mission with a bunch of strangers." Reiko replied.

"What are you going to tell them?" Riku asked curiously.

"I'll just say some old friends of mine invited me on a road trip." Reiko shrugged.

"You realize that you might die." Riku raised an eyebrow.

"People die in tragic accidents all the time." Reiko pointed out.

"Well, I hope you don't die." Riku admitted. He cleared his throat. "Okay, so I'll meet you back at the gummi ship."

"Okay. Give me about a half hour."

"All right. See you then." Riku walked backwards, then turned around. He smiled. 'Yes!'

Reiko walked until Riku was out of eyesight. She looked around as she pulled out her communicator. She dialed a number. "It's me. I'm in."

XX

The group minus Riku relaxed by the gummi. Ven stretched and yawned. "I can't wait to see Terra again." He said to Aqua. "I wonder where he is."

Aqua closed her eyes and bowed her head. 'Well, if I don't tell him now, I may never tell him.' She stood. "Ven, I need to tell you something about Terra. Um...can we speak in private?"

"Hey, anything you say you can say in front of our friends." Ven shrugged. "What is it?"

'Okay, just spit it out, Aqua.' Aqua swallowed. "After my battle against Vanitas...I went back to Radiant Garden and ran into Terra. Turns out he was possessed by Xehenort...and still is."

"Still is what?"

"Terra is inside Xehenort. He's responsible for the terror and destruction ever since." Aqua replied. She swallowed back a lump.

Ven stared at his friend in shock. He couldn't believe it. "Why...why would you say such a horrible thing? Why would you think Terra would do that? Really, Aqua? Why do you always assume the worst in Terra?"

"What are you talking about?" Aqua asked in shock. "Everything I told you is true! I'm sorry, but it is."

But Ven still refused to believe her. "I just...don't get it. Are you jealous of Terra somehow? You always seem to degrade him-"

"What is there to be jealous of?" Aqua argued. "Ven, I wouldn't lie to you! When have I ever lied to you?"

"Now, apparently!" Ven frowned. "God...I can't with you, anymore. First you spy on Terra and you try to get me to go home, and now you're spewing lies about him?"

"Ven, she's just being a good friend." Sora said, coming to Aqua's defense. "Would you rather she kept this a secret from you?"

"What secret? The fact that she's a horrible friend and a liar?" Ven snapped. He shook his head and summoned his keyblade. "Terra is not being possessed by Xehenort. If none of you can see that, that's your problem." He put on his armor, summoned his vehicle, then left through his portal.

"Ven!" Aqua yelled after him, crying. She sniffed and put her face in her hands. Kairi hugged her comfortingly.

"Don't worry. He'll come around." Sora said reassuringly. 'I hope...'


	5. Disney Town

Aqua sighed sadly and shook her head. She should have seen this coming. Kairi put a hand on Aqua's shoulder. "Hey, he'll come around."

"He can't stay mad at you forever." Sora put in.

Aqua nodded. "He can't bring himself to be mad at Terra, so he's mad at me."

"Still…"

Aqua took a deep breath. "I'll be all right. He just needs time."

Kairi nodded and noticed Riku and Reiko heading towards them. "Oh! Looks like Reiko agreed."

"This must be the best day of Riku's life." Lea commented. Sora and Kairi laughed.

"Hey! We all ready?" Riku looked around. "Where's Ven?"

"He found out that his boyfriend had been possessed by Xehenort, got mad, and took off." Lea reported.

Kairi glared at Lea. "You're exaggerating, Lea. Ven and Terra are just friends."

"Ooh, well, it's a good thing I agreed to come, then." Reiko said.

"Yeah." Sora nodded in agreement.

"Guys, I feel like a few of us should stay here in case more Heartless show up." Kairi commented.

"I got that feeling, too." Riku replied. "So, Kairi, you and Lea will stay here."

"What?" Lea and Kairi exclaimed.

"Why me?" Kairi demanded.

"Because one, you could use more training. Two, you'll be safe here." Sora spoke up. He sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't want you in danger again."

Kairi huffed and looked at her friends, who seemed to agree. "Fine."

"I'll train these two." Aqua offered.

"Great! So, that just leaves Sora, Donald, Goofy, Reiko, and I." Riku replied. "Okay, then. We're off to Disney Castle."

"Bye, guys!" Donald waved.

"See ya later!" Goofy said before climbing into the gummi ship.

"Make sure Sora and Riku stay out of trouble, Reiko." Kairi said, smiling.

"What trouble do Sora and I get into?!" Riku exclaimed.

"Bye, Riku." Kairi said and turned to Sora.

Sora rubbed the back of his head. "Um…so…you do understand why you're not coming, right?"

"Yes." Kairi replied. She hugged Sora. "Be safe."

"You too." Sora replied.

'Kiss her, Sora. You might not get another chance.' Roxas advised.

Sora swallowed his nerves and gently caressed Kairi's cheek. The girl smiled expectantly up at him. They closed their eyes and leaned closer until…

"SORA!" Sora jumped and turned towards Donald, who was looking a bit impatient. "Let's go! We can't keep the king and queen waiting!"

Sora sighed in irritation and turned to Kairi. "Okay, so, I'll see you soon."

"See you." Kairi replied and stepped back.

Sora climbed into the gummi ship and looked out the window sadly wondering when or if he'll ever see Kairi again. He sighed deeply. Donald and Goofy glanced at him in concern. He shook it off, and smiled. "So, what's this 'important business' that you refuse to talk about, Goofy?"

"I am going to visit my son, Max." Goofy replied.

Sora leaned forward and gaped in shock. "You have a son? Since when?!"

"Since about twenty-one years ago." Donald quipped.

"How come you've never mentioned him?" Sora asked.

"Because I didn't want him to get hurt if Maleficent or the Organization found out about him." Goofy replied.

"Oh….you're afraid he might be used against you." Sora replied.

"Yeah." Goofy sighed. "He's at Disney University now. You'll get to meet him, too."

"Well, I'm excited to meet this mysterious son of yours who you never even mentioned." Sora replied, putting his arms behind his head. "I'm dying to know what he looks like."

XXX

They made it to Disney Town without having to battle Heartless. As they walked to the courtyard, one of Goofy's knights came running towards them.

"Gawrsh, that's Sid! One of my knights." Goofy walked towards him. They saluted each other before Sid spoke.

"Captain, one of our spies made contact with us. We better go to the War Room." Sid spoke.

"Gawrsh. Sounds serious." Goofy said worriedly. He turned to his friends. "Well, fellers, looks like doody calls. I'll meet you and the king later." He and Sid ran off.

"Duty!" Donald yelled after him. He simmered, then calmed down. "All right, let's go to the throne room."

At the throne room, Donald opened the little door inside the big door. Reiko leaned towards Riku.

"Why bother having a big door if they just have a smaller one?" She whispered.

"I don't know." Riku shrugged. "Dramatic effect?"

They knelt before King Mickey and Queen Minnie, who smiled. Donald stood. "Your Majesties, this is our new friend Reiko. She's going to help us fight Xehenort."

"It's an honor to meet you, Your Majesties." Reiko said politely.

"It's good to meet you, too." Mickey replied. He looked around. "Where are the others?"

"Goofy had an emergency with the knights; Kairi and Lea stayed on Destiny Islands to train with Aqua and to keep an eye out for Heartless, and Ven took off after Aqua told him about Terra." Donald explained.

'Hmm. He took it worse than I expected.' Mickey frowned and stroked his chin in thought. He shrugged. "Well, hopefully he'll cool off and come back to us."

"We'll keep an eye out for him." Sora promised.

The door opened, and Goofy walked in, looking a bit solemn. "Your Majesty, we just got word that there may be an attempt on your life within the next four weeks."

Minnie gasped in horror, Mickey shook his head, and Donald looked angry. "Wak?! Who ordered it? I will kick their-"

"Donald, calm down." Mickey ordered.

"Your Majesty, I recommend we find you a bodyguard." Goofy replied.

"That won't be necessary." Mickey replied.

"Mickey, we're talking about an assassination threat here." Riku added in. "Tell you what: I'll stay here with you in case you need backup."

"I'll stay, too." Reiko volunteered.

"Well, then, that's settled." Mickey replied. He turned to Sora. "Yen Sid gave you the information you need for this journey, right?"

Sora nodded. "Yep. We're all set to leave whenever."

"In that case, good luck!" Mickey said.

"Take care, guys." Riku said.

"Keep Riku out of trouble for me, Reiko." Sora smiled.

"Why do you guys always think I get in trouble?" Riku muttered angrily. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, and Minnie all laughed.

XXX

Disney University was a large campus with colorful buildings. Several apartments lined around the campus for the students. In one small apartment lived twenty year old Max Goof and his girlfriend Roxanne. He sighed as he read a letter and headed to the bathroom where Roxanne got ready for the day.

"You seem quiet." Roxanne noted.

"Uh, my dad's in town. He's coming for a visit, and bringing along Donald and their friend Sora." Max replied, leaning against the doorway.

"Max, that's exciting!" Roxanne picked up a can of hairspray. "I can't wait to see your dad again. It's been so long."

"Yeah." He sighed and shook his head. His dad's job kept him away for long periods of time. When he returns, he just expects Max to pretend like he just went to the corner store instead of some long journey to another world.

"Oh." Roxanne sighed in disappointment.

"What's wrong?" Max asked.

"We're out of lotion."

Max chuckled. "I'll go buy some. I need to stretch my legs, anyway."

Roxanne smiled and gave her boyfriend a kiss. "You're such an amazing boyfriend. Thanks."

"Thank you." Max replied. "Hopefully I'll be back before Captain Goofy gets here."

"'Captain Goofy'?" Roxanne raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I called him 'Dad' once during a press conference and decided to use his title all the time." Max shrugged.

"Okay. Ooh- before I forget, Stacy called and wanted to make sure we're still going to her Kiss on the Lips party." Roxanne said.

"Babe, Powerline is performing at that party. No way would I miss it!" Max exclaimed. He grabbed his skateboard. "Be back in a flash."

The marketplace wasn't far from the apartment. Max picked up Roxanne's favorite lotion and a few other things he needed, then he skated home. On the way, however, a corridor of darkness opened. Max gasped and skidded to a stop.

"What on earth…?" Max squinted as a tall man with long, blue hair and a black coat stepped out. "Hey. Who are you?"

The man stared at Max intently. 'Hmm. He's the spitting image of Goofy. Did I time-travel accidentally?' "Who are you?"

Max was about to open his mouth when the man fell forward. Max jumped back slightly in surprise and saw his father, Donald, and a boy a little younger than him holding a giant key.

"Maxie!" Goofy exclaimed happily. He ran over to hug his son, who hugged back. "My boy, it's good to see you again."

"Good to see you, too." Max replied, pulling away. "Who was that guy?" He looked down at the unconscious man.

"He looks like Saix from the Organization." Donald noted.

"I guess it's his Somebody." Sora said. He turned to Max and smiled. "Hi! I'm Sora."

"Sora, it's nice to officially meet you." Max replied politely.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Sora replied.

"Max, you didn't tell him your name, did you?" Donald asked.

"No. I was about to when you guys showed up." Max replied. "Why?"

Saix's Somebody began to stir. Goofy put a hand on Max's shoulder. "Max, why don't you head back to your apartment? I'll meet you there, later."

Max stared at his father, who gave him a pleading look. He gave in. "Fine." He skated off.

The man woke and slowly stood up. He surveyed his company. "Where's that kid in the red shirt?"

"Why? Did you want to ask him out?" Sora snarked.

The man glared at Sora. "If your skills as a keybearer were half as good as your sense of humor, you'd have no trouble dealing with what we throw at you."

"Why thank you." Sora replied sarcastically. "You wanna tell us why you're here?"

"Oh, I think you know the answer to that question." Isa summoned his weapon. Sora, Donald, and Goofy summoned theirs.

"If you were looking for a fight, you should have said something." Sora quipped.

"Oh, I'm not going to fight you, yet." Isa replied. "I just have one question for you: how does it feel to have Riku become Keyblade Master instead of you, who worked so hard against the Heartless and Nobodies while Riku flirted with the Darkness?"

Sora glared at Isa. "As a matter of fact, I'm proud of Riku. He deserves it."

"Wait a minute! How did you know Riku got the Mark of Mastery?" Donald asked suspiciously.

"I have my ways." Isa replied.

Sora narrowed his eyes at him. "Who do you work for?"

"The Darkness." Isa said simply and summoned up a corridor of darkness. "Until next time."

Sora glared after the man. He didn't want it to, but, what he said about Riku getting the Mark of Mastery over him was starting to get to him. He did have a point: Sora fought so many Heartless and Nobodies, opened up several keyholes and pathways between worlds….why didn't he get the Mark of Mastery? He truly was happy for Riku, but…

"Sora?" Goofy snapped the boy from his thoughts and put a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

Sora smiled. "Yeah. Totally. So, we came here to visit Max, right? Let's go."

Donald and Goofy stared after their friend in concern. Sora isn't the kind of person who would let things get to him, right?


End file.
